The present invention relates to a head drive mechanism for magnetic disk drive device.
Electronic still video cameras are designed so that magnetic heads are used for recording or reproducing video signals onto or from video floppy disks (magnetic disks). While the magnetic disk is not rotated, it may be deformed if the magnetic head is kept abutting thereagainst for a long time. In such a case, the disk drive system is designed to retract the magnetic head from the magnetic disk.
Conventionally, an actuator or the like has been employed to retract the magnetic head from the magnetic disk.
Notwithstanding, the disadvantage pertaining to the use of such an actuator is that the disk drive tends to become not only complicated in construction and large-sized, but also costly.